


November 21st, 1926

by gingergenower



Series: Across the North Atlantic [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Newt arrives back in England and writes Tina a letter.Kalgary_Nurse is now translating this series into Russian! Link is in the notes :)





	1. N.S.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Через Северную Атлантику](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492) by [Kalgary_Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translation by Kalgary_Nurse HERE: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8959492/chapters/20501230

_Porpentina Goldstein_

_629 21 West 26th Street_

_New York, NY_

_The United States of America_

_November 21st, 1926_

 

Dear Tina,

Arrived in England yesterday- Pickett has decided he dislikes boats, and he has taken to crawling up my sleeve to the elbow and staying there for an uncomfortable amount of time. He likes it when my life is more unpleasant. I think he hasn’t yet forgiven me for giving him up.

He’s up there right now, actually; I can’t hold the parchment still. Apologies for the terrible handwriting.

My manuscript’s still rough, but I was writing it the whole journey back and I’ve sent a copy off to an old teacher of mine. It’s not ready for a publisher, but perhaps a critical eye will do it good. Besides, after this trip I’ve learnt a great deal- including that I underestimated the classification of Nifflers, they’re far craftier than I gave them credit for. And when I reach London, I’m going to put together a proposal for funding for research into Obscurials. I will keep my promise. Can I rely on some testimonies from some members in MACUSA?

Oh! -and before I forget, enclosed is a book I found very useful in my early studies of the Swooping Evil, I thought perhaps it might entertain you.

I haven’t reached London yet, but I’ll let you know where I’m staying when I do. Honestly, London is much the same as I left it, but I think I’ll find New York very different when I return. I look forward to it.

 

Yours,

N.S.


	2. Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina answers Newt.

_Newt Scamander_

_Room 6_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

_England, Great Britain_

_Sunday 28th November_

 

Newt,

MACUSA is busy at the moment. There’s international disagreements about who is allowed to have Grindlewald to put him on trial, I’m sure you’ve read the papers, so I’m not sure bringing up the obscurials is a good idea, but I’ll testify. Will it suffice in writing?

I assume one of the (three) letters you sent before giving me a forwarding address was written without Pickett’s input, and I’d like to confirm it’s your hand that makes the writing terrible, not his interference.

My nap at the office last night might have something to do with my not being able to focus, thought. There was too much work to leave. We even caught a snidget trapped in Grand Central Station the other night- I’m inclined to blame you- and we’re not sure what to do with him. He seems happy to eat pastry and sit on my desk for the moment, but it won’t work out for long.

Advice?

Tina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is haunting me already, I can feel in my bones I've started something that's going to get out of my control.


End file.
